The present invention relates to a remote control system using a mobile phone including a cell phone and a PDF phone.
More particularly, this invention relates to a remote control system using a mobile phone, which monitors and controls the behavior of remote systems including a remote vehicle control system, a remote vehicle alarm starter, a remote vehicle starter, a remote vehicle alarm, a home automation system, a home control system, and a home security system.
Mobile phone becomes an indispensable personal item in our modern techno society. Almost everybody has its own mobile phone of one type or another.
This ubiquity of the mobile phone provides a good housing slot among the already crowded personal space for terminals for the remote vehicle control system and the home security system: the ubiquity of the mobile phone meets another ubiquity of the car and the house.
The inherent function of the mobile phone makes it convenient to use and maintain the remote systems.
Accordingly, a need for a remote control system using a mobile phone has been present for a long time considering the ubiquity of the mobile phone, the car, and the house. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.